1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a power supply for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, self-emitting light display devices have received considerable attention. In particular, organic light emitting display devices have attracted much attention. The organic light emitting display devices include pixels corresponding to organic light emitting devices which emit light when an electric field is applied thereto.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a conventional organic light emitting device 1. FIG. 2 is an equivalent circuit diagram of the conventional organic light emitting device 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the organic light emitting device 1 is formed by sequentially stacking a transparent electrode 102 which operates as anode, an organic transport layer 104 and an organic phosphor layer 103, both of which include organic compounds, and a metal electrode 101 which operates as a cathode.
A glass substrate 105 is formed on an opposite side of the transparent electrode 102. A voltage from a driving source 106 is applied between the metal electrode 101 and the transparent electrode 102. Electrons generated by the metal electrode 101 and holes generated by the transparent electrode 102 are recombined to generate excitons. When the excitons are discharged, light is concurrently emitted. The light is emitted through the transparent electrode 102 and the glass substrate 105 to the outside of the organic light emitting device 1. Since the organic light emitting device 1 is formed by stacking an organic phosphor layer (or the like) between electrodes, an equivalent circuit of the organic light emitting device 1 has a parasitic capacitance. That is, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the equivalent circuit diagram of the organic light emitting device 1 includes a luminous body (or a light emitting element) D and a parasitic capacitance C connected in parallel with each other.
FIG. 3 is a schematic circuit diagram of a conventional organic light emitting display device.
Referring to FIG. 3, the conventional organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting display panel 2 including a plurality of organic light emitting devices 1, a controller 21, a scan drive source 6, and a data driving source 5.
In the organic light emitting display panel 2, data lines D1, D2, . . . , Dm and scan lines S1, S2, . . . , Sn are formed to cross each other at intervals (which may be predetermined), and organic light emitting devices 1 are formed at the crossing areas of the data lines D1, D2, . . . , Dm and the scan lines S1, S2, . . . , Sn.
The controller 21 processes externally inputted image signals SIM. Data control signals SDA are applied to the data driving source 5, and scan control signals SSC are applied to the scan drive source 6. The data control signals SDA include a data signal. The scan control signals SSC include switching control signals for generating a scan signal. The data driving source 5 is electrically connected to the data lines D1, D2, . . . , Dm and generates a driving current corresponding to the data signal provided by the controller 21 according to the data control signals SDA. Then, the driving current is applied to the data lines D1, D2, . . . , Dm.
The scan drive source 6 is electrically connected to the scan lines S1, S2, . . . , Sn and applies a scan signal to the scan lines S1, S2, . . . , Sn according to the switching control signals.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional dual-module organic light emitting display device 400.
Referring to FIG. 4, the conventional dual-module organic light emitting display device 400 includes a first module 401, a second module 403, a first power supplier (or power supply) 405, a second power supplier 407, and a controller 409.
The first and second modules 401 and 403 each include an organic light emitting display panel 2, a data driving source 5, and a scan drive source 6, each of which was previously described with reference to FIG. 3. Since the conventional organic light emitting display device 400 includes two modules, the conventional organic light emitting display device 400 includes the first power supplier 405 and the second power supplier 407 to provide respective powers to the first module 401 and the second module 403. In addition, the controller 409 applies a control signal SC1 and a data signal DATA1 to the first module 401 and a control signal SC2 and a data signal DATA2 to the second module 403. The control signals SC1 and SC2 each include a clock signal, a vertical synchronizing signal, a horizontal synchronization signal, a writing signal, a reading signal, or the like. The data signals DATA1 and DATA2 each include a data driving control signal for controlling the operation of the data driving source 5, and a scan driving control signal for controlling the operation of the scan drive source 6. Selection signals CS1 and CS2 are signals for respectively selecting the first module 401 and the second module 403 or for selecting both of the first module 401 and the second module 403.
According to the dual-module conventional organic light emitting display device 400, the first and second power suppliers 405 and 407 are required, the two control signals SC1 and SC2 should be output from the controller 409, and the two data signals DATA1 and DATA2 should be output from the controller 409. Accordingly, the manufacturing costs and the weight of the organic light emitting display device may be increased.